superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: This Pun for Hire/Star Truck/Go Fish/Multiplication Credits (1995)
"This Pun for Hire" Written by Gordon Bressack Charles M. Howell IV Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Directed by Audu Paden "Star Truck" Written by Earl Kress Directed by Audu Paden "Go Fish" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Audu Paden "Multiplication" Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Liz Holzman Al Zegler Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Paul Rugg as Freakazoid Frank Welker AS Ralph Julie Brown as Minerva Mink Colin Wells as Colin Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Mario D'Anna Audu Paden Jim Peebles Norma Rivera Ryan Roberts Marcus Williams B.G. Key Design Nick DuBois Ed Haney Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone Model Design Steve Aguilar Chris Aguirre Lance Falk Rogerio Noguiera Mark Rubinchik B.G Paint Greg Battes Richard Daskas Ann Guenther Rolly Oliva Charles Pickens Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Brenda Brummet Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Slugging Bill Knoll Herb Moore Sheet Timing Bill Knoll Herb Moore Title Cards Bryan Evans Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editor Susan Odjakjian Apprentice Editor Bradford Keatts Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman This is Episode #77. Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Orchestration Tim Kelly Assistant to Senior Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Production Assistants Dustin Foster Shaun McLaughlin Thomas Shalin Ralph Soll Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Post Production Assistant Richard Freeman Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Voice Over Asst Erin Keeler Amblin Story Consultant Christopher Keenan Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Animation Services Akom Production Company President: Nelson Shin Animation Supervisor: Gary Scott Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1995 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation